


Jason Brown-Weisenbachfeld and the Irritating Infestation

by SheWantsItAll



Series: First Grade Jason [6]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Discussion of foster care, Fluff, M/M, Marvin doesn't do bugs, Mention of Child Abuse, This got away from me, Whizzer is the best husband, jason is sweet, there are lice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWantsItAll/pseuds/SheWantsItAll
Summary: Jason gets lice and Marvin and Whizzer talk about possibly being foster parents.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: First Grade Jason [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995193
Comments: 21
Kudos: 41





	Jason Brown-Weisenbachfeld and the Irritating Infestation

Despite whatever stereotypical categories Marvin and Whizzer might appear to fall into, they occasionally defied those stereotypes. One way that they did this was when it came to bugs. 

Marvin Brown, who had once been _so_ concerned with upholding a facade of infallible masculinity, would not go within six feet of a bug if he could help it at all. So "pretty boy" Whizzer was the designated bug squisher in the Brown household. 

Except Whizzer didn't want to squish the bugs. He preferred the term bug-removal-expert, carefully scooping any offensive bugs into a cup and releasing them back into the wild, so when Jason padded into their room long after his bedtime, viciously scratching at his head and complaining that it "felt all tickly," it was no surprise that Whizzer ended up doing the dirty work. 

They had gotten a Classroom Dojo notification from Mr. McKinley earlier that week, informing them that there had been a lice outbreak in their classroom and that the affected students' grown ups had been notified. The students had been treated, and the soft surfaces in the classroom had been cleaned, but that everyone should be checking their children's hair periodically just in case. 

Whizzer tried not to be grossed out by the prospect of what he was going to have to do. Logically he knew that head lice didn't spread disease, and that it didn't have anything to do with being dirty or having poor hygiene. It was just something that often came with being a kid. Especially a kid with a penchant for hugging other kids and squishing their heads together, like Jason did. 

Bugs were fine. Bugs didn't bother him. He had spent the majority of his childhood summers playing with various bugs outdoors and had even kept a trio of Madagascar hissing cockroaches as pets for years in his early teen years. They had been named Rose, Dorothy, and Blanche and he had loved them the same way that his sister had loved their horrible cat. He could handle this. 

They had gone ahead and bought three lice kits after learning about the situation in Jason's classroom, one for him if worse came to worst, and one for each of them as a precautionary measure. 

Thankfully, it wasn't too cold outside. 

"Jason, buddy I need you to go out on the balcony. I'm going to come in just a minute and help you with your hair, okay?"

Jason nodded sleepily and slunk out through the door. 

Whizzer turned to his husband, who looked concerned. He smiled. "I'll take the kid, you take the sheets? Just chuck them and the stuffed animals in the washer- make sure it's hot. Maybe stick ours and the blanket off the couch in too for safety? Whoever gets done first should probably vacuum all the carpet? I know it's late, so I feel bad for all the neighbors, but.. desperate times."

Marvin looked entirely relieved at not having to deal with potentially hundreds of tiny bugs. "I can do that. Anything else you need, mighty bug-remover?" 

Whizzer rolled his eyes, "Actually- yes. Text Nelly's parents and let them know. Because if there's anyone he hugged before coming home for the weekend it was her. Also possibly his teacher??? Definitely text his teacher." Little did he know that Mr. McKinley had been in a similar situation already, earlier that night. 

"You got it," he smiled and went up on his tiptoes to peck him on the lips, feeling so grateful to have him home and alive and back to normal. Also grateful not to have to deal with lice. 

Whizzer grabbed up a light blue shower cap, printed with bright yellow ducks, the three lice kits, and several small claw clips of unknown origin and headed out to meet his wiggly, itchy child. 

He was clearly uncomfortable, squirming all over as he clawed at his head, and while he knew it wasn't a severe situation, and he knew it would be alright, it was still awful seeing him so upset. 

He snapped the shower cap on his head, carefully tucking in the hair that stuck out at the edges in an effort to give himself some extra protection. He felt a bit silly, but wanted to do everything in his power to keep the little critters off of him. 

"Alright buddy, let's get to it," He sat criss cross on the tile floor of their balcony and Jason perched in his lap almost automatically, leaning back against his chest. 

Jason sat in Papa's lap and looked at the tile. He tried to focus on counting the sides and points on the fancy stars that patterned them while Papa doused his hair in stinky stuff out of a bottle before sectioning it off and clipping it up so that only a small section was still down. 

This was all his fault. And it was so, SO itchy and horrible. He tucked his hands under his legs in an effort to not scratch. It didn't last long. His hand was quickly back at the side of his face, desperately trying to itch but struggling because of the clips. 

Before he went to school on Wednesday, Momma and Pop had sat him down and told him that he needed to make sure not to borrow anyone's hair brush, comb, hat, or jacket. They had also told him to absolutely not hug _anyone_. Not even Nelly or Jake or Mr. McKinley. 

But when Jake came to school crying, Jason thought he needed a hug. How was he just supposed to just _not hug_ someone who _needed_ a hug? He couldn't do that. 

So this was his fault. 

He flinched as Papa combed his hair with the teeny tiny comb that came in the lice kit. It was so fine and pulled at his hair on almost every pass. 

Whizzer winced sympathetically, "I'm sorry baby.. it'll be over soon though. We just have a few more sections to go," he decided not to inform him that they had only done three sections. 

"It's all my fault," the kid sounded miserable

"Of course it isn't your fault. These things happen. If you're looking to throw the blame on for it tugging so much so much though- definitely blame Daddy for passing his fluffy, curly hair down to you"

"No. It's all my fault becau- Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry. Maybe we take a break," he removed the comb and wrapped his arms around Jason's narrow shoulders, catching his hands to hold in front of him, "why do you think it's your fault?"

"Jake was crying this morning. He said that his hamster died but he had a big bruise on his face. Papa he _needed_ a hug."

Whizzer's heart broke a little. Jake was one of Jason's classmates- he had joined the class weeks after the school year started and the two boys had become friends almost instantly. His "parent contact" on Dojo had changed four different times since then- he was being bounced from house to house. He was constantly scruffy and often looked... sad. 

"Oh sweetheart... you know it's good to hug our friends when they're sad, it's okay,"

"But Momma and Pop told me not to... and he was itchy too," 

"Well... It's important to listen to them, but it sounds like you were being a good friend. I'm proud of you, buddy." He hugged him tight and felt him relax significantly, "Are you ready to finish up?"

Jason nodded. He didn't feel so itchy anymore and he just wanted to go back to bed. 

Whizzer worked through the rest of his hair as quickly as he could, expertly navigating tangles and combing as thoroughly as he could, determined not to leave a single pesky critter or not behind. The entire process took nearly an hour, and by the end Jason was slumped against him sound asleep. 

He heard the sliding glass door open and watched Marvin step out on the porch. 

"You know I'm going to have to do yours too, right? And mine?"

He sighed, "I know... Everything's clean inside though and I let Nelly's mom and Mr. McKinley know. She's fine, but he's been doing the same thing you have. We need to send him a gift. What do teachers like? Bagels? Candles? Any idea where he might have picked it up?" 

Whizzer gently transferred Jason into one of their deck chairs and shifted his legs into a v shape so that there was a place for Marvin to sit. 

"Perfect... c'mere. Poor Connor. We'll send him something," he quickly started the soaking and combing process, thankful that Marvin's hair wasn't long enough to be sectioned out. "He might have picked it up from Jake, he told me that he was crying this morning because his hamster died, but that he had a big bruise on his face,"

"Poor kid," 

He felt Marvin shudder at the thought. Jake had been to their apartment a few times, dropped off by various exhausted looking or terrifying looking guardians. He was a sweet kid, shy and quiet, and he and Jason had gotten close quickly after he moved to the school. 

He always seemed like he was scared. He was almost always dirty or scruffy or bruised, but when they asked gently prying questions he always clammed up. They had been in communication with his and Jason's teacher, making sure that he knew what was going on. He did, and unfortunately had done all he could, making the appropriate reports at every turn. 

"I wish that there was something we could do," 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Whizzer carefully picking through his hair and Marvin deep in thought, stewing over the fact that Jason's friend was struggling. 

"We _could_ do something, though," he said, slightly hesitantly. 

They had gone through the foster parent certification process about two years ago. Foster care was close to their hearts, especially for Marvin, who probably would have benefitted from the foster care system as a child if anyone had known what was happening to him behind closed doors. 

They loved Jason so much, but they had always felt they had enough love to share with another child, or many more children. They had been certified, but had decided not to open their home to placements until they felt like Jason was ready. They didn't want him to feel unloved or unwanted. Or jealous. 

Because of their custody arrangement, Jason was only there on the weekends. It worked well enough, and they saw him during the week as well and had a consistent routine that kept Jason feeling secure. But if they had another child, the kid would be there all the time, including on the weekends when Jason was, and they didn't want to cause too much of a shake up in his life, especially when things had been so up and down over the last six months. 

Whizzer finished combing through his hair before leaning forward and hooking his chin over Marvin's shoulder. "let's talk more after he's in bed? Maybe talk to him tomorrow depending on what we decide?"

Marvin hummed in agreement, still turning the thought and its potential consequences over and over in his mind. He smiled when he felt Whizzer kiss his cheek. 

"Need help with yours?" He really, really didn't want to. But he was willing.

"I got it, sweetheart. But thanks," he kissed him again, feeling warm and fuzzy at the fact that Marvin would risk a bug encounter _for him_. "Go wash that stuff out.. I'm going to do mine just in case and then send him in to wash his hair.. I'll put sheets back on the beds while it sits,"

Marvin scrambled up from the floor less than gracefully, but managed to not wake their son. "It's already taken care of." He flashed a smile and vanished back into the apartment without another word. 

Whizzer carefully combed through his hair, grateful that he didn't actually find anything in his or his husband's hair, and hopeful that he had gotten everything out of Jason's. 

~~~

Late that night, after everyone's hair had been washed, a very tired and cranky Jason had been returned to his bed, and they were curled up in their own bed, Marvin and Whizzer discussed the possibility of opening their home to a potential foster placement, specifically to Jake. 

They were both eager and apprehensive, concerned about how Jason would feel about the whole situation. Concerned about how it would change their family in the long run. Concerned about getting attached, and having to face the reunification process if it came. They knew that they could do it though. They had done their training. They had done their home study. They could really make a difference. 

They decided that they would talk to Jason about it the next day, not to do anything official yet, but just to get a feel for what he thought and maybe explain what it would mean for him, that he would have to share them. 

Maybe their tight knit family would be getting a little bit bigger after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This kind of ran away from me. I'm not sure where it's going, but for now I've given it it's own spin off series. I'm not done with First Grade Jason the way it stands and I'm not 100% ready to change things yet, BUT I want to see where it goes. Multiverse maybe? I've given it it's own series just in case! Idk
> 
> I have a tumblr now! You can find it here: shewantsitall.tumblr.com If you ever want to talk/yell at me/send me an ask...please do!
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well- wear a mask and wash your hands! 💖💖💖


End file.
